Problem: How many six-inch by six-inch square tiles are needed to cover a three-foot by two-foot rectangular section of floor?
Explanation: There are $12$ inches in a foot, so the length of the rectangular section of floor is $36$ inches and its width is $24$ inches. It would take $36 \div 6 = 6$ tiles to cover the length of the floor and $24 \div 6 = 4$ tiles to cover the width, so a total of $6 \times 4 = \boxed{24}$ tiles are needed to cover the whole rectangular section of the floor.